


Frozen Love

by Queen_LadySigynLoki (Raven_Cobblepot)



Series: Fire and Ice [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Loki Fandom, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2019-04-06 17:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14062323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Cobblepot/pseuds/Queen_LadySigynLoki
Summary: Part two or sequel of Save Him, Save The World... Loki has made a promised change from evil to good. Lola ends up disappearing into a strange land...stays there for awhile before going away to look for the kids. Little does she know that Amber and James aren't really dead. Come join this new epic adventure through Lola and her friends eyes. Can't forget Loki.





	1. Loki's escape

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the wonderful part two of Save Him. Save The World, another oldish story of mine.

* * *

 

  
-Lola-  
  
"I can only take you so far..once i lead you to where you need to escape that's were I stop." I said leading Loki around the corner.   
  
"Im not leaving with out you." He said stopping me.  
  
"I'll make you leave." I said pressing on.   
  
"No I refuse to leave with out!" He slammed me against the wall.  
  
I glared at him.   
  
"I won't lose you again." He growled.   
  
"I'm sorry Loki but I'm staying here only to keep you safe." I whimpered.  
  
"I won't allow it!" He tightened his grip on me.  
  
"I'm sorry...but I'm staying for you're own good." I began to cry.   
  
He let me go and we pressed on I lead him to the door that lead him to freedom.   
  
"Now go!" I said while stopping in front the door.   
  
"Not with out." He said.   
  
"Just go!" I cried out.   
  
"Leave I insist."   
  
I looked over to see Jake.  
  
"But that would mean...Lola you broke the rule. You naughty girl." Jake came over threw me onto the ground.  
  
"Loki go!" I said pointing towards the door.   
  
Loki looked back at me then opened it and ran.   
  
"Now it's time for you're punishment my love." Jake grabbed me dragged me to our room.   
  
"No noo no I'm sorry I'm sorry please forgive me." I cried out.   
  
"You were a bad girl." He threw me into the room.   
  
"Please...forgive me." I closed my eyes and begged.   
  
Next thing you know I heard waterfall next me I opened my eyes to see that I was in totally different place.   
  
"What the." I got up and looked around.   
  
This place was beautiful so many mystical creatures. Then I saw this guy that was half goat or something.   
  
"Hey could you please tell me where I am?" I ran up to him.   
  
"Why yes ma'am you're in Narnia." He said looking at me.   
  
I started laughing this place was real I couldn't believe I remember being a kid and trying so hard just to find it.   
  
"This place is real that's just saying that Hogwarts is real." I said laughing.   
  
"Oh that place is real to not far from here actually." The goat guy said looking over his shoulder.   
  
"Say what." I said not believing what I was hearing.  
  
"Yup it's real. Where have you been under a rock or something."   
  
"I think so..." I just stood there.  
  
"Would you like to come over for some tea? Oh my name is Thomas by the way." He said shaking my hand.   
  
"No way!" I said excitedly.   
  
"Yes way come now we must be off." He started walking.   
  
"Okay!" I followed him.   
  
Once we arrived at his house he made some tea and told stories it was nice really. Then it got dark he looked nervous.   
  
"Oh no." He muttered.  
  
"What? What is it?" I said getting up.   
  
"There coming...they must have found out that a new comer came into the land." He glanced over at me.   
  
"Who?" I said.   
  
"The nightingales." He whispered.   
  
"Who are those people?" I asked.  
  
"Nightingales, are a trio of highly skilled thieves dedicated to the service of Nocturnal. Members are typically chosen from the higher echelons of the Thieves Guild. Although there is no formal association between the two factions and most guild members are unaware of this arrangement, the Trinity is usually very influential on how the guild operates (Nightingales even claim to be the source of the guild's phrase "walk with the shadows." " he said looking outside.   
  
"So they like come after new comers." I said looking at them.   
  
"Not as often as the used too...but this hasn't happened in awhile till now.." He looks over at me.   
  
"What should I do?" I asked.   
  
"Run!" He simply said.   
  
"Run?" I looked at him.   
  
"Run!" He pushed me out the door.   
  
I started running then I heard foot steps coming after me I began to run faster. Soon I heard them surround the area I was in.   
  
"You might as well give up. Come and join us." I heard a voice echoed.  
  
"What happens if I do join?" I asked.  
  
"You'll have all the money you want. Simple as that. You'll also be respected around here too" The voice said getting closer now.   
  
"And if I don't accept you're offer?" I was shaking at the thought of what could happen.   
  
"Will hunt you down and kill you." The voice growled.   
  
"Then I'll gladly accept you're offer then." I said kneeling down on the snow.   
  
"Perfect!" The voice said the person who was talking revealed himself.   
  
He stuck his hand out I took it and he helped me up this was the day where I became highly respected in the land. The boss who I've come to known as Justin says that I'm doing a wonderful job. He also is glad that he had picked me because I was good at picking pockets and houses to get all kinds of stuff. After awhile my thoughts went towards the kids.   
  
"Justin." I said knocking on his door.   
  
"Yes?" He said looking up all I could see where his eyes. He was the only one who never showed what he looked liked.   
  
"I was wondering if I could...if I could go and search for my kids." I closed my eyes hoping he would say yes.   
  
I also should mention that the nightingale uniform is a black leather outfit that comes with shrouded mask hoodie that hides you're face and only shows you're eyes. It also comes with black leather hand wraps. Nice bow and some arrows and small dagger. Some black leather boots.   
  
"If that is what you must do then go a head." He said calmly.  
  
"Thank you." I nodded and made way out of our hiding spot.   
  
I have been a nightingale for over five months and I must say i love being one. I pulled my hoodie over and put the mask over my mouth and walked out. Now marks a new adventure of finding my kids.


	2. Chapter two-James and Amber are alive

-Jake-   
  
I went back into Asgard to go and take care of Amber and James bodies. When I stepped closer to them I saw them breathing. I growled under my breathe I picked both of them up and took them back to my place. Once I arrived I put James into the cell that I had my brother locked in. I took Amber with me and brought her into the room Lola and I shared. Oh Lola she was so stubborn I don't understand how she disappeared but I will find her again. I laid Amber down on the bed and saw her eyes flicker open.   
  
"Where am I!" She stood straight up.   
  
"My secret hiding place." I said.   
  
"Where's James?" She asked.   
  
"Oh his in a cell locked up and away." I laughed.   
  
"Where's my Ellie?" She said getting up.  
  
"Oh her...I took her away and gave her to someone." I smirked.   
  
I then watched as she broke down crying I rolled my eyes and then put my hand around her neck.  
  
"Shut up you pathetic mewling quim! Now listen to me of you don't help me find Lola I will kill James for real plus you'll never see you're baby again!" I snapped at her.   
  
I tightened my grip around her neck waiting for her to say yes.  
  
"I-I'll help." She said in between breaths.   
  
"Wise choice!" I threw her onto the ground.   
  
I then left her there in the room as I walked away pleased with myself.   
  
-Loki-  
  
I was home back in Asgard I was pacing back and forth in the throne room. I missed my Lola she stayed back for me to keep me safe. I wished she hadn't though. I sat on throne and sighed I missed her so much. Her soft lips whenever she kissed me. Her soft hands that I would hold. Her warm smile that would melt my own heart. I went into a daze imagining her with me again.   
  
"My king? What are you doing?"   
  
I snapped back to reality when I saw my servant looking at me with this horrified look. I then realized what i had done..I went off into a daze and was well...  
  
"I ummm...." I paused.  
  
He looks at me and just walks away.  
  
I sighed I just sacred my servant good job Loki good job.   
  
-Lola-   
  
Before I completely left I went back inside to ask if I could use a horse.   
  
"Sir.." I said knocking his door again and standing there.   
  
"Yes Lola?" He looks up from what he was doing.   
  
"I was wondering if I could borrow a horse." I looked down at the ground.   
  
"Of course you can borrow mine she's the one at the end of the stable she'll be the one with glowing blue eyes. Her name is nightmare."  
  
"Thank you sir...may I ask something else." I said nervously.  
  
"Yes you may."   
  
"How come you don't show what you really look like?" I bit my lip.   
  
"Lola...the whole reason why I don't is because I have ugly scars. No body would want to look at me." He started laughing.  
  
"I don't believe you." I said.   
  
"Well it's true now run off." He shooed me away while laughing.   
  
I turned around and walked off t o the stable once I found his horse I got one I rode off.   
  
-Justin-   
  
Once Lola left I got up and went off into my secret room. I went over to the small crib that held a child. She was gurgling and laughing.   
  
"Aren't we hyper today." I picked her up her name was Ellie.   
  
I found her abandon in a house she was crying and was all alone. I took her in and kept it a secret. She smiles up at me and laughs.   
  
"You're so cute." I gentle placed her back in the crib I went over to the table and gave her a bottle to play with.   
  
I stayed with her tell she finally fell asleep. I walked over to the mirror that I had I took off my hoodie. I looked at myself it was hard being related too Jake and Loki. I had to keep it a secret or I would've never have became leader of the nightingales. Everyone hated us we were all evil in there eyes. Well in Narnia we were all evil..so I had to hide myself. I felt bad for lying to loyal girl who's been our best one yet to give us more respect then usual. She'll find out one day.. She's a smart women I know she will.   
  
-Amber-   
  
I was put into a different room that was right across from jakes. I really didn't want to help him find Lola but if I didn't James would be killed. I wanted to see him so bad. So I snuck out and went to where he was kept.   
  
"James!" I said running up to the bars.   
  
"I think this is where he kept Loki." He said looking at the walls.   
  
"What makes you say that?" I asked.  
  
"His written a couple of poems in here about Lola there really sweet." He said smiling over at me.   
  
"Aww. He really is a softy in the inside isn't he." I said looking at him.   
  
"He sure is over here in the corner he said he vowed to change to good for her." He walked over to it.   
  
"Wow...that's shocking. Wonder where the two went?" I took a set on the floor.   
  
"They both ran away...except Lola went somewhere else and I assume my brother went back home."   
  
I jumped when I heard Jake.  
  
"Where did Lola go?" I asked.   
  
"I don't know that's why I need you're help." He stood there.   
  
"You're helping him." He snapped.  
  
"I'm only doing it cause he said he'll kill you if I don't." I whispered to him.  
  
"You be careful then. Don't go crazy like him understand." He whispered back.   
  
"I won't I promise." I held his hand.   
  
"You better not." He kissed it.  
  
"I won't."   
  
"Alright enough time to get back to you're room Amber." Jake grabs my wrist and drags me back to my room.   
  
He throws me in there and shuts the door. I sat on my bed and slowly fell asleep.   
  



	3. Chapter three-Lola finds The kids

-Lola-   
  
I went past Hogwarts it was like a dream come true to actually see it. It was nice site I must say only if I could go in it maybe later...as I pressed on I came across a small town. When I stopped I saw an elf with blonde hair watching over a kid...that looked Jade. I paused for minute then she looked over and yelled mommy!   
  
"JADE!!" I got off the horse and ran over to her.   
  
"MOMMY!" She ran into my arms.   
  
"Oh Jade." I said hugging her.   
  
"Ah so you're the mother she talked about." The blonde elf said while walking up to me.   
  
"Yup I am."   
  
"Then that means she must be you'res along with Justin." He smiled.   
  
"You have Justin!" I stood up.  
  
"I do...oh my name is Legolas." He said taking mine hand in his and placing a kiss on it.   
  
I blushed and smiled.   
  
"I'm Lola." I smiled.   
  
"Nice to meet anyways right this way." He lead me inside this house.   
  
He took me in a small room where a crib was placed.   
  
"Here he is." He said picking him up and handing him to me.   
  
"Thank you for taking care of them." I said hugging him.  
  
"You are welcome." He smiled.  
  
I got back on the horse and made sure Jade had a good grip on me. I waved good bye and took off back to the nightingale hide out.   
  
-James-   
  
I don't know how I did it but I magnates to escape. I went to Asgard to as Loki to help save Amber from Jake then go looking for Lola.   
  
"Loki!" I walked into the throne to see him sitting there.  
  
"James you're alive!" He said standing up.   
  
"I am and I managed to escape the cell you're brother put me in...but I came here to ask you for help.." I said kneeling before him putting my right arm on my left shoulder.  
  
"There is no need to kneel my friend stand up." He said smiling.  
  
"I needy you're help on saving Amber from Jake then we need to go look for Lola before Jake finds her." I said standing up.   
  
"I will gladly help you James."   
  
"Really!" I said shocked.   
  
"Yes really."   
  
-Jake-  
  
I went to go check on James to only find him gone I was pissed of but I didn't care one less person to take care of.   
  
"So James escaped." I said walking into Ambers room.   
  
"He did!" She jumped up off the bed.   
  
"Yes he did I'm surprised you haven't..but anyways where going to look for Lola." I grabbed her and dragged her out of the room.   
  
"Let's see here...ahh let's try this place right here." He pointed on this place on the map it was called Narnia.  
  
-Amber-   
  
Once we arrived we searched the whole entire place and there was no sign of her. But Jake wasn't going to give up that easily he had a feeling she was here so we rented a room in this small town. I was in the room locked up because I wasn't aloud to go anywhere. Jake went out and about asking the town if they seen any signs of her. He then came in with pleased smile.   
  
"She was here! A young elf told me she was here..another thing she has joined up with the nightingales and she found her kids. So tomorrow his going to point us in the direction she went in." He said smirking.   
  
I just sat there watching walk around the room all happy like.   
  
In the morning.  
  
We headed out we followed the horse tracks that we saw that got in printed in the dirt.   
  
-Loki-   
  
We arrived at this place called Narnia I had an odd feeling she was there. We then saw this goat guy so we went up to him to ask if his seen her.   
  
"You there!" I said walking up to him.   
  
"Yes?" He said stopping.   
  
"Have you heard or seen a girl named Lola?" I asked.   
  
"Yes actually. She's a very nice women even if she's part of the nightingales." He smiled.   
  
"She's part of the nightingales....where is there hide out." I asked.   
  
"Follow me it's not too far from here." He stared walking.   
  
I look over at James and motioned him to come he hesitated at first.   
  
"Here you go sir.." He said showing me the door.   
  
"Thank you." I did a small bow to show my respect.   
  
I knocked on the door the nightingales and I have a history.   
  
"Hello?"   
  
I heard Lola's voice.  
  
"Lola." I whispered.  
  
"Loki!" She opens the door all the way and hugs me.   
  
I tighten my grip around her embracing her comfort.   
  
"I missed you." I whispered.   
  
"I missed you too." She looks into my eyes.  
  
She comes out and closes the door and knocks me to the ground.   
  
"There you are!"   
  
She jumps up off of me I get and we turn around to see Amber and Jake.   
  
"James!" Amber runs over to him.   
  
"Hand her over Loki!" Jake demands.   
  
"Never!" I gathered us all together and then we took off.


	4. Chapter four-Wonderland

-Lola-   
  
I opened my eyes to see that we were safely back in Asgard.   
  
"Loki! This place isn't safe to hide this first place he'll check." I glared over at him.   
  
"Where else would like to hide then!" He snapped.  
  
"Don't snap at me!" I turned around to walk away.   
  
"Seriously tell me where else would you like us to hide. Impress me!" He came up from behind me.   
  
"You know what I'll find a place! Now get away from me!" I pushed him away and this time I actually walked away.   
  
"Don't you push me then walk away from me!" He catches up with me then pins me to the wall.   
  
"I do what I want!" I growled at him.   
  
He smirks at me.   
  
"Aren't we being feisty." He whispers in my ear.   
  
"It's not going to work." I whispered back.  
  
"That's where you're wrong my love." He press his lips on mine.   
  
"I'm not giving in that easily." I put my finger on his lips to make him stop.   
  
I then pushed him away from me and walked away..even though I waned to give in so bad. I walked back into the throne room to see my friends staring at someone. This someone turned out to be Justin.   
  
"Justin?" I said running towards him.   
  
"Sorry Lola I need to show you something...Loki probably didn't tell you about me. But I'm his brother." He took of the mask hoodie that his his identity.  
  
He looked like Loki but with brown hair and hazel eyes...Jake had black hair and green eyes. Well that's one way to tell them apart.  
  
"Justin?"   
  
I heard Loki say.   
  
"Loki!" His brother ran right to him and hugged him.   
  
"I thought you were gone forever!" His voice was shaky.   
  
"It was Jakes fault his the one who tricked me into leaving." Justin's voice cracked as he began to cry.   
  
Loki kept Justin in his arms as he comfort him.   
  
"You too were close I'm guessing." I said looking at them.   
  
"We very close...Jake was always jealous and tried getting rid of him. Tell one day he Justin ended missing Jake came back and told us that Justin had deiced to leave..I was upset very upset then Jake promised to always stay by my side..." He rested his head on his brothers shoulder as Justin clung to him.   
  
"I see we will give you two some time alone that gives me time to think of a place for us to hide!" I skipped off.  
  
Later that day.   
  
"I have the perfect place to go!" I said laying the map out.  
  
"Okay where?"   
  
I felt Loki standing behind me then I heard the others gather around.   
  
"Wonderland!" I said happily pointing at it.   
  
"I've always wanted to go to wonderland!" Amber said jumping up and down.   
  
"Where did you get that map?" James asked.   
  
"I don't know..I found it." I said rolling it up. "Anyways Loki do you think you get us there." I turned around and looked at him.   
  
"Of course my love." He said taking out the tesseract.   
  
"Good everyone gather round where going to wonderland." I smirked.   
  
We all gathered around I was holding my kids and James was holding Ellie. We closed our eyes as we felt ourselves softly land on the ground.   
  
"Guys I can't believe it but where here!" Amber said jumping around once again.  
  
"Amber...calm down!" I said patting her shoulder.  
  
"Where's the rabbit!" Amber said looking around.   
  
"I'm mor interested in the cat." James said smirking.   
  
"Let's just go find the white queen." I grabbed Loki's wrist and began to walk.   
  
"Ugh!" They both said.   
  
"Guys we need some place to stay!" I said glaring at them.   
  
"Yeah yeah yeah." James said.  
  
"Stop acting like children!" I said laughing.   
  
"How you holding up Justin?"  
  
I heard Amber ask.   
  
"Hiding up just fine thank you for asking." He did a small bow.   
  
"Wait....a minute. How come I now just noticed that we have Ellie back!" Amber said running over to James.  
  
"Because he handed me her when you were busy jumping around! I said that she belong to us." James said laughing.   
  
"Not cool."   
  
"Guys where here." I said stopping and looking at the beautiful castle.   
  
We all stood there and stared at it.   
  
"You guys wait here ill go in a talk to her." I said walking up to the front door.   
  
I opened the giant doors of the castle I walked in with my boots echoing across the floor.   
  
"Who's there." I heard a soft voice.   
  
"It's Lola I am part of the nightingales you're majesty." I kneeled down as I saw young queen walk in.  
  
"Lola I've heard you yes..stand up dear you're highly respect around here. No need to kneel." She smiled.   
  
I stand up.  
  
"Now what is that you ask for?" She asked.  
  
"My friends and I need a place to stay my queen. We wish to stay here." I did a small bow.  
  
"You're wish has be granted you and you're friends may stay." She smiles.  
  
"Thank you my queen."   
  
I walk outside and gather everyone up and walk them inside I showed them there rooms. Amber and James are sharing a room and Justin has his own well if you count the kids and Loki and I are sharing.   
  
I was standing outside on the balcony admiring the view when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist.   
  
"Come to bed my love."   
  
I heard Loki purr as he bit down on my collar bone. I let out a soft moan.  
  
"Noo." I whispered.  
  
"Please." He purred again.  
  
I turned around to face him he pushed me onto the ledge of the balcony he lifted me up. My legs wrapped around his waist and he carried me over to the bed. He slams me down on it ties my wrists to the bed post.   
  
"Let's play a game. It's called the hush game. If you make a sound and give into me I win...if you don't you win which means you get to tie me up and do the same thing." He smirks at me.  
  
"This sounds fun." I purred.   
  
"Glad you think it does." He takes everything off of me.   
  
I shiver as I feel cold air hit me I see him smirk.   
  
"Don't worry love ill warm you right up." He starts to tease me.   
  
-Amber-   
  
"I can't believe it I'm in the castle!" I said rubbing my eyes.   
  
"You really need to calm down."  
  
I looked over at James.  
  
"No way man! This is like a childhood dream come true!" I twirled around.   
  
Then I paused when I heard Lola shout Loki's name out.   
  
"Anyways a childhood dream come true! Come on James don't tell me you don't have one." I sat down next to him.   
  
"I do actually the place I'm hopping to do to is Neverland." James got up and looked at the map.  
  
"Really." I said getting up and looking with him.   
  
"Really I've always wanted to go there as a kid." He looked up and started laughing.  
  
"Aww really." I smiled at him.  
  
"Yeah really I've always wanted to be part of peter pans group of lost boys and go adventures." James laughed them smiled at me.  
  
"That's cute."   
  
Another pause to only head Lola shout Loki's name well we tried ignoring it.  
  
"Yeah if you say so." James looked down at the map again.   
  
"It is and I'm sure will go there." I said rolling the map up and putting it away. "Now let's try and get some sleep." I said crawling into bed.  
  
"Hmm try..don't think that'll work out very well ugh Justin and the kids are lucky to be farther away from them." James crawled into bed.   
  
"They sure are." I said closing my eyes and slowly falling asleep.


	5. Chapter Five-Camp Half-Blood

-Lola-   
  
"But I don't want to leave!!"   
  
Amber said holding on the fence of the castle.  
  
"Come on Amber we need to make our way to camp Half-Blood to see if we can hide our kids there." I said prying her off.   
  
"Gaah fine!" She let go.  
  
We had to drag her most of the way cause she really didn't want to leave. We finally made it out of there now off we go to camp Half-blood.   
  
"Ugh I'm getting tired of walking! Hey Loki can you like turn into horse or something." I glanced over at him.   
  
He just shoots a glare over at me.   
  
"What I've read somewhere that you turned into mare and gave birth to and eight legged horse." I started laughing.   
  
"Well I didn't you mortals and you're pathetic stories." He just shoves his way from everyone and runs a head.  
  
"Oh don't get mad Loki! It was only a joke!" I said running after him.   
  
Everyone behind me were still laughing I ignored them once I caught up with Loki.   
  
"Come one it was only a joke! Don't be mad at me! Yes it's a stupid a myth I understand! Please don't ignore me! Loki!" I then stopped him.   
  
He just stares at me.   
  
"Don't you do this time Loki please forgive me! It was only for giggles I swear!" I gripped onto him and looked him straight in the eyes.   
  
He just pushes me away and keeps on walking I stood there with a lump in my throat wanting to cry so bad. I turned around and kept on walking I was silent the rest of trip there.   
  
"Were here let me see the children since I am god I will walk through and see if they'll watch them."   
  
We handed the kids over to Loki we watched him step through the thing.   
  
He came back telling us they have accepted them in there only thing was they have to stay there tell the old enough to leave.   
  
"Now where are we off too?"   
  
James asked.   
  
I took out the map and looked at it where to next. I stood there studying the map to pin point our next spot. Where off to next I wonder hmm??   
  
"Well where are we off to next?!" James said impatiently.  
  
"Let me think!" I snapped.   
  
I heard him groan.  
  
"Seriously be patient!" I snapped at him again.   
  
I went back to looking at the map again let's see here.   
  
"Let's check out Dinotopia!" I said rolling the map up and putting it then tube that hung on my side.   
  
-James-  
  
I stopped Amber for a short bit I wanted to tell her how out child managed to get into camp Half-Blood.  
  
"Amber I know you're wondering about how out daughter got into camp Half-blood." I looked at her.  
  
"I am wondering how she got in there when she's not even half god! How is that possible James unless you're not telling me something." She looked me dead in the eyes.   
  
"Okay I confess I'm a god I'm well more on the lines of a Demon...I'm from Helheim...home of the dead and ruled by Hela...only reason why I'm not is because I am his servant..well I was." I said looking into her eyes.  
  
"How come you didn't tell me this before!" She started spazzing.   
  
"Because I was afraid too! I didn't want to lose you!" I said gripping onto her shoulders.  
  
"I can't believe you would hide that from me!" She started crying a little.  
  
"I'm sorry babe! Please don't cry!" I gave her small kiss on the forehead.   
  
She stopped and just sniffled.  
  
"Thank you I'm sorry I hid it from you I was scared." I sighed.   
  
"What do you look like in you're true form then?" She asked.   
  
"Want me to show you." I asked her.  
  
"Yes show me." She said standing her ground.   
  
"Alright then. Prepare you're self." I glared over at her as I closed my eyes to concentrate.  
  
-Amber-  
  
I watched as he slowly started to change his form. I couldn't describe how he looked. But it scared the crap out of me! He had blood red eyes sharp teeth...black angel wings and his body was all red he had small horns on his head.   
  
"Well?" He growled.   
  
"Oh my gosh I need to...I need to umm...go for a walk." I backed away slowly and ran off into the woods by myself.   
  
I finally stopped running when I reached a small pond. I sat down on rock to catch my breath. I sat there and watched some colorful fish swim around. After that I got up to go back to the others I was slightly scared still. As I was walking back I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched. I stopped and stood still I then slowly turned around it was Jake.   
  
"Did you miss me?" He said smirking.


	6. Chapter six-Dinotopia

-Amber-  
  
"No I didn't miss you at all to be honest." I said stepping away from him.  
  
"Awww I was hoping you would. Now show me where Lola is or I will kill you!" He demanded.   
  
"Fine follow me." I started walking to our camping spot.   
  
"Thank you." He growled.   
  
-Jake-   
  
Once we arrived everyone stood up and hid around Lola.  
  
"We can do this hard way where I kill all of you. Or we can do it the easy way where you just hand her over." I said aiming my staff at Amber.  
  
Then Lola pushed her way through and stood in front of me. She turned back looked at everyone.   
  
"Guys make you're way to Dinotopia I'll meet you there I promise." She looked over at Loki.   
  
"Lola what are planning?" Amber asked.  
  
"GOO!" She yelled as she pounced on me.   
  
The next thing you know I wrap my arms around her and took her with me. But then something back fired instead of going back to my hiding place we ended up in Terabithia.   
  
"How did we end up here?" I stood up and grabbed Lola.  
  
"I don't know." She said tugging her arm to get free from mine.  
  
We stood there for a little bit before I started walking and dragging Lola along with me.   
  
"Here's a place we could stay at." He said opening a door to an abandon house.  
  
"We? I think you mean just you because you see I don't have time to stuck around."   
  
Before I could grab her she pulls something out and disappears.   
  
-Lola-   
  
I landed right where I wanted to be I then heard Amber.  
  
"Oh good I thought you never come." She looked a little worried.  
  
"I had to take care of a few things." I said glancing over at Loki.  
  
I made my way over towards him and handing him back the tesseract.   
  
"Are you going to talk to me?" I wrapped my arms around him.   
  
He just smirks down at me.   
  
"You are hard to ignore my love." He places a kiss on my forehead.   
  
I then give him a hug and keeping a good grip on him. Just then we felt the ground shake before us.   
  
"Whoa steady now!"   
  
We all stared as people on dinosaurs stopped in front of us.   
  
"Ahh I thought I sensed new comers welcome to our land! Will help you on and take you back to our city. Then give a place to stay." This one guy said sliding off his dinosaur.   
  
We did get a nice place to stay it was this lovely house next to a waterfall. The dinosaurs here where friendly I wish I could name them but there's too many.   
  
"So I was thinking after this place can we go to Neverland?"   
  
I looked up at James.   
  
-James-  
  
"Oh come on please!" I said jumping up and down.  
  
"Why do you want to go so bad James." Lola asked.  
  
"Umm you know just so we don't have fuss over which place to go next." I said looking at the map.  
  
"Okay what's the real reason why you want to go there." Lola said placing a small x on on Neverland to show that where going there next.  
  
"It's my childhood dream to go there I've always wanted to join Peter Pan and become part of the lost boys." I said blushing.  
  
"That's cute James." Lola smiled.  
  
"Was Narnia you're childhood place to go to?" I asked.  
  
"It was one of them..i wanted to go to Hogwarts. I remember when I was a kid waiting to get my letter to go there. But I never did sadly. It's kind of hard to go there when you're not a kid anymore." Lola frowned.   
  
"Why not work there I heard that there looking for someone..I'm not sure which position it's for though." I said patting her back.   
  
"Nahh I could do that...well since the kids won't be coming out camp Half-blood for awhile I guess I could." Lola looked at the map and trailed her eyes over at Hogwarts.  
  
I patted her back again left when Loki came in the room.  
  
"Behave you too." I winked at them.  
  
"No promises."  
  
I hear Loki say I just rolled my eyes.  
  
"There you are Amber!" I said walking into our room.   
  
She glanced over at me hid her face.  
  
"Oh babe you have nothing to be scared of I'm not going to hurt you I promise." I said walking over to her.   
  
"Pinky promise." She said holding her pinky out.  
  
"I pinky promise." I smiled at how childish she can be sometimes.  
  
-Loki-  
  
"Just to let you two lover birds know where going to Neverland." I said knocking on Amber and James door.   
  
"Really!" He said shooting straight up.  
  
"Yes really." I said walking back into Lola's and I room.  
  
"Darling you look so stressed why don't get you some rest." I walked over to where she was sitting.  
  
"I'm fine sweetie." She said getting up.  
  
"Why don't I go and draw you a bath." I said going into our bathroom.   
  
"That sounds nice." She walked in.  
  
I smiled at her and got one ready for her. Once the tub was filled I walked up to her and undressed her picked her up and placed her gently in the tub. Before I turned around to walk away she grabbed my arm.   
  
"Come and join me." She whispered.  
  
I smirked and got my self undressed and joined her.   
  
"I love you Loki." She said resting her head on my chest.  
  
We stayed in there for awhile enjoy the nice warm water. When I noticed that Lola was getting sleepy I took her out dried her and placed her on the bed. I got myself dressed and went outside and watched the dinosaurs roam around.


	7. Chapter Seven-The Werewolf

-Lola-

The pain was unexplained able I cried out in pain as I felt it's teeth sink into to me. Then it got blown away I tried looking up to see who had done it. But I was too weak.

"Stay with me darling."

I heard a Loki's faint voice echo through my head.

I looked up at him trying to focus my eyes on him.

"Shhh don't worry everything is going to be okay." He held me in his arms.

My vision was going in and out then I heard another faint voice.

"Hand her over brother!"

"Never!"

I closed my eyes shutting all the sound out. My eyes fluttered open I looked around I was in a unfamiliar room.

"Shh relax my love."

I shot straight up when I heard Jakes voice.

"What the? Where am I? Where's Loki!" I said clasping my hands on my head.

"Shhh don't worry about him darling." He said laying me back down on the bed.

He lifted my shirt up then I saw a scar on my hip.

"What happened?" I panicked.

"A werewolf attacked you. But the bad news is I'm afraid that this werewolf has given it's glorious gift to you." He smirks at me.

"Whoa whao what!" I stared at him.

"It's perfect! I can now use you to my advantage!" He looked over at me.

"No no no no! I refuse to be something to you're advantage! Specially when I'm going to be werewolf!" I got up off the bed.

"To bad!" He corners me into the wall.

"I'll never help you!" I growled.

"Will see about that." He whispers in my ear.

He presses himself against me pinning my wrists to the wall. He started kissing my neck I let out a soft moan.

-Loki-

I dragged myself back to the camp site I landed on my knees when I got there.

"What's wrong!"

Justin runs over to my side I couldn't talk I just stayed right there.

Weeks later

"Loki come on we need to go to our next spot." He said picking me up.

I didn't want to go I wanted to stay here and wait till something comes and kills me.

"Loki i promise will find a way to save her I promise!" He said shaking me.

"Really." I perked up a little.

"Yes really now let's go!" He grabs my hand and we take off.

-Jake-

I examined Lola's blood that I managed to get the gift of the werewolf was slowly spreading. There was no way you could cure it now. This was perfect I could find a way to make her stay as a werewolf for a little bit to use her to scare the people into letting me rule them!

"Oh my darling you're going to be there greatest advantage ever!" I cupped my hands on her face.

She glares at me.

"Oh don't glare at me love." I kisses her forehead.

I then walked out the room to work on something. This was going to be great I can feel the world in my hands already!


	8. Chapter eight-The War

Lola-   
  
"But I don't want to be part of you're army!" I said trying to get out of his grip.   
  
"To bad anyways here you are my sweet enjoy my men will teach you everything you need to know. I'll be back in a week or two to let you all know when we have declared war!" He dropped me off at this camp site.   
  
"Look at this fresh meat oh and is a lovely girl." One of them came up to me and kissed me.  
  
I pushed him away then slapped him.   
  
"Oh she's feisty just the way we like them." He laughed.  
  
I stood my ground and glared at him.   
  
"Let's show her who's boss boys."  
  
He got them all to gather up around me then they all started to either touch me or kiss me. I pushed my way past them but ended up tripping I got pulled back into the circle with them climbing on me and doing things. I began to cry they all started laughing and just kept on doing what they where doing to me.   
  
"Please stop." I begged.  
  
"Aww boys she wants us to stop."   
  
I heard one of them say the all began to laugh.   
  
"I vote on taking her to my tent first." One of them picked me up and smirked at me.  
  
"Ohh go a head by all means."   
  
"By the way my name is Rudy." He whispers in my ear as he shoves me onto the ground once we got into his tent.   
  
"Please...don't.." I cried.  
  
But it was too late.  
  
That night I tried to escape but only got caught by Rudy.   
  
"For trying to escape you get a punishment." He slams me onto the ground.   
  
I started crying again.   
  
Two weeks later.  
  
Jake finally arrived and told us it was time to go to war.   
  
Once down at earth it was like all hell out broke loose.  
  
"Hello darling."   
  
Jake came up and put sometime of collar on me. I felt my body shift forms it was really painful to be honest. Once the transformation was done I didn't know what I was doing. I went crazy and started killing those innocent people who where fighting for there freedom. Then they surrendered Jake had to hold me back once he told everyone to welcome there new king and queen. He then took me back to his hide out he took the collar off and my body went back into a human.  
  
"Oh darling look at you!" He said coming up to me.  
  
I forgot that had buries from being hit a lot and scratches from....i snapped out of it...I began to cry I wrapped my arms around him. Something I thought I never do.   
  
"Shhh it's okay everything's going to be okay. Let's get you cleaned up." He lead me to bathroom.  
  
He started a bath for me he told me to get in whenever I was ready because he had something to take care of.  
  
-Jake-   
  
Once I made my way back down to the camp site I gathered all the guys up and lead them to a special place. Once they entered through the gate I closed and locked it on them. I then took a out a special whistle that I had.   
  
"Wait what is that for?" One of them asked.  
  
"You'll see." I said blowing into it.  
  
Then there was huge roar as this huge dragon came down.   
  
"Let us out!! Please!!!" The all begged.  
  
"This you're punishment for treating you're queen like crap." I laughed then I made single towards the dragon.   
  
I watched as the dragon ripped them apart limb by limb it was a blood bath out there.   
  
"Good boy." I opened the gate and walked over to him and started petting him.   
  
I went back to my hiding spot where Lola was. I walked into the bathroom where I saw her in the tub.   
  
"I'm sorry that they did that to you my love." I walked over and sat on the rim of the tub.   
  
"It's okay.." She looked up at me.  
  
"No i am truly sorry. If I have known better you wouldn't have went through whatever they put you through." I took her hand in mine.   
  
"It's alright you didn't know."   
  
She didn't seem to care that I was holding her hand...this surprises me. 


	9. Chapter nine-Hela takes Amber

-Jake-   
  
It wasn't really a surprise to me when Lola didn't freak out when I held her hand. When I slipped that collar on I managed to slip a love potion in there for to inhale. I'm so enjoying the fact that she loves me.   
  
"Oh my love tell me who do you belong to." I wrapped my arms around her.  
  
"You." She smiled and gave me a small kiss.   
  
"You are right." I smiled.  
  
"I got some news to tell you." She looked me in the eyes.   
  
"Oh do tell."   
  
"After when you came and got me and you know...well...hmm..when I came home and all that..ugh give me a minute here....this morning you know how I was puking..well I checked something...I'm pregnant."   
  
The last part of what she said echoed through my head I got her pregnant.   
  
"I'm going to be a father." I whispered.  
  
"Yes." She said holding my hands.  
  
I then picked her up and twirled her around.   
  
"I can't believe it! I'm going to be a father!" I embraced her.   
  
-James-  
  
We finally made our way into Neverland when all of a sudden the ground started to shake. Then this huge flash of light stroke the ground.  
  
"Ahh James!"   
  
I rubbed my eyes to see my leader.   
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked.   
  
"I've been watching you when I noticed that you are with a mortal. James you know the rules you can't be with mortals. More or less show them what you really look like. I'm sorry James but where going to have to take her away." She grabs her.  
  
"No, don't you dare take her away!" I growled.  
  
"Oh and for showing her your true form you're band from coming back and I release you from your duties as being my servant." She then takes off.   
  
"No!" I screamed as I landed on my knees.   
  
"James calm down I promise you we will find a way to get her!"   
  
Loki came over and shook some since into me.   
  
"You have the tesseract let's go get her now!" I said ripping it out of his hands.  
  
"Wait James no!"   
  
Before I could even let Loki come with me I took off.  
  
-Loki-   
  
I stood there with my brother Justin.  
  
"He just took my tesseract!" I looked up into the sky.  
  
"Of course that first thing you would say." He shook his head.  
  
"He took my tesseract!" I repeated.  
  
"My brother does it matter that much to you!"   
  
I glared over at him.  
  
"Yes it does! It's the key to all the power in the universe!" I growled.  
  
"Hmm so much for the promise of being good."  
  
"How do you know of that promise." I snapped at him.   
  
"Lola talked about it when she worked for me." He smiles.  
  
"She spoke of my promise."  
  
"She spoke of you a lot my brother." He patted my shoulder.   
  
"Did she now." I said with a please smile.   
  
"Oh she did..she's also a little naughty..most of my members walked into her uhhh...anyways yes she talked about you a lot. She loved you."   
  
"Naughty.." I whispered while smirking that's my Lola.   
  
"Hmm indeed she was." He laughed.   
  
I remember the times I walked into her doing stuff like that..oh how I missed her.   
  
-James-   
  
I was going to get Amber back even if means getting myself killed I loved her to much to be locked away. She wouldn't really get the proper treatment either. I had to save her! I arrived on my home planet. I had to save her if it meant dying or destroying my home planet. I busted down the door to the palace.  
  
"James, I told you that you were band!" Hela stood up and glared over at me.   
  
"I want Amber back!" I demanded.  
  
"No, I do not think so!" She shot up from her throne. "Give up you fool or die!" She said with rage.  
  
"I rather die!" I took a sword from of the guards.   
  
"So it shall be!" She charged right at me. 


End file.
